Heretofore, various devices have been developed to aid in the erection and distention of the male genital organ by inducing blood flow into the organ. These devices have typically included a tube or cylinder that fits about the organ and a pump or similar air evacuating device for creating a partial vacuum in the tube which causes the blood to flow into the organ causing the organ to be erected in a distended configuration such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,533 and 3,631,853. An elastic band may then be fitted over the base of the organ to restrict the flow of blood out of the organ after removal of the vacuum cylinder to maintain the erection. However, the various devices previously developed for this purpose are partially unsatisfactory because they require unduly complicated arrangements which make utilization awkward and overly artificial. Further, these devices do not allow for carrying out all of the steps involved in the process by means of one simple device.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a device for assisting in the erection of the male genital organ and capturing of that erection which is simple and natural to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for assisting in the erection of the male genital organ in which all of the procedures of erection, and fitting of an elastic band over the base in an erected configuration may be done by means of a single device having a natural and convenient operation.